xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Lindora
THIS LAND IS NO MORE At the end of the year 507, Lindora was conquered by the former Dakkoran House known as Urth. The invaders stopped at Lindora's borders and the new ruling body (know as the Edicts) have re-established the western defenses against Dakkor. Diplomatic envoys from Urth have been seen leaving the region for the last six months. In September 510, thanks to a non-aggression pact with Rynith, Urth was able to consolidate its hold over the realm once called Lindora. Most Lindoran people have fled to the south, and the Lindoran army is destroyed or absorbed into the Rynith Guard. Please see the Urth page for more detail. The Lindoran page will remain for players to use for historic knowledge. = The following description of Lindora is for Historians and scholars only. = = Location = Central Xaria. Surrounding lands (clockwise): Palrim (N), the Badlands (E), Halgudar (S), Dakkor (W) = Land = Fields and farmland make up the southwestern area of Lindora, while to the southeast trees begin a forest range that crosses northwest across the country. Northern foothills make their way east across the top of Lindora, then trail down the eastern border, becoming more arid with the winds of the Badlands blowing against them. = Common Races = Humans (Undead) = Resources = The country produces a wide range of resources. Dairy, meats and leather goods are maintained by the cities of Darienne and Coran. Darienne controls the dairy region. They produce the finest and the most varied cheeses on Xaria and their processing methods are some of the most advanced. Coran oversees the cattle ranges. Lindora has some of the most tender meat and soft leathers and suedes. Seera oversees the farming of wheats and grains. The city is mainly responsible for baked goods and cereal. Lindora’s thick forests provide lumber, paper, syrups and fruit. The city of Rana is well known for its fine wood carving and provides sturdy building material for the rest of the country. A recent discovery in the northern hills has provided a small quantity of semi-precious stones. The area is also used for grazing sheep. This provides a good deal of wool and other textiles. = Past = Lindora is a conglomeration of nine city-states, called regents, that came together as one country for trade and security purposes. Its location in the center of the continent would seem ideal for trade, but the neighboring countries are less than friendly. So, the nine city-states began to trade amongst themselves. As things grew worse with the Beast Wars and Dakkor’s crazy priests to the west, the nine city-states formed Lindora in October of 366. Each state supplied one representative to the governing board, named the Board of Regents. Their first order of business was to fortify the western border against the activity in Dakkor. The zealot priests, always on the rampage, are a constant threat of invasion. Thus, the three western most cities (Vemur, Acamar and Kokab) became fortified encampments with militaristic generals as their Regents. Battle preparations and constant refortification are the main occupation of these areas. With the forts in place, the next project was choosing a capital. Celira, with its easily defensible position and resources, was the natural choice. It became the seat for the Board of Regents. Although the country has a vast amount of resources, the stores are becoming taxed. A large influx of refugees from Halgudar has put a strain on the economy. These refugees are in dire need of rations and supplies. The Regents are not heartless and have supplied many of the food reserves to assist the fleeing peoples. There has been increased trade with Palrim, who has been seeking more sustenance and food supplies. Lindora has been receiving minerals, forging and smithing materials, and livestock in exchange. The largest concern of the Regents is Dakkor. The Dakkorian alliance with the underdwelling Dark Elves has truly disturbed the Board. Dakkor has already approached the Regents for assistance in supplies and food, but the request was denied. Lindora wanted no affiliation with Dakkor or the Dark Elves. The Board of Regents knew that this rejection would not be accepted well by the ruling houses of Dakkor. Attack or invasion for supplies is imminent. All western forts have been put on alert and battle readiness. The Regents fear that no matter what defense they put up, Dakkor still has the man power to defeat them. The country nervously watches the borders and listens for news on the war. With news of monsters being seen on the Dakkorian border, Lindora continues to watch and wait. = Present = (Updated by CC in 09 just for sake of updating - Robin has begun to make corrections) As of early 506 Lindora signed a treaty with Halgudar establishing fair trade and exchange between the two. Despite Dakkorian efforts, this treaty was been ratified by both the Regents and the Halgudarian Generals. They viewed Palrim and the 3 Peaks as a bit too expansionistic and felt their southern neighbors were safer to deal with. The Lindoran fears about Dakkor were proven partially correct as the house Urth of Dakkor, disgusted by the prospect of an alliance with Urogoth, raised an army of undead and broke away from Dakkor. The western defenses, used to a mortal threat, fell quickly and gave Urth more troops to their line. By late 507, all of Lindora was under occupation by Urth. Refugees from Lindora have flooded into Halgudar and some further east into Quivera. The Board of Regents now operate from various forts in Halgudar. It is said that the Witchmuellers and the remnants of the Lindoran military continue to fight from across the border, but no progress has been made in reclaiming any territory for over a year. The loss of the 'Bread Basket of Xaria' has started to have major widespread repercussions and other countries are beginning to feel the loss in their food stores; meat, bread, and cheese prices are starting to rise. Some folk now refer to Lindora proper as 'Urth' and warn travelers not to head that way. = Capital = The large market city of Celira is the capital. It is one of the most defendable cities in the country. The city’s main industry is the production of both basic and fine clothing. A large marketplace provides trading from all over the country and other materials from Xaria. Celira houses the Board of Regents. Towns of Note Estera - The only northeastern city, the region is located along the border to the Badlands. They are the poorest of the city-states in the country. Their primary occupation is herding and dairy farming. Their dairy products come from goat’s milk. Goats and sheep are the only thriving animals in the area. The people there live in fear of raiding parties from the Badlands. There is also some kind of desert creature that has been attacking them. Prior to the “Joining,” Estera was kept at the poverty level. No sooner would they start building up then a raiding party would demolish the area and carry off the livestock. With the conglomeration, there is added protection to decrease invasions. Raesa - Located centrally in the south, Raesa is made up primarily of refugees. More recently there has been a high influx of Halgudarians who are seeking refuge from the unrest in their country. Most of the inhabitants come from miscellaneous backgrounds, but their one similarity is their flight. Some are from eastern or western countries who tried to pass through Halgudar and were set upon by thieves and outlaws. The city does an odd bit of hand crafts (i.e. carving, sculpting, weaving, etc.). On the whole, they are an unruly group united by common misfortunes. = Government = Lindora is governed by the Board of Regents, which is made up of nine Regents, one from each city-state. The original nine city-states are: * Vemur * Acamar * Kokab * Darienne * Coran * Seers * Rana * Estera * Raesa Every issue goes before the Board with one vote per Regent. The majority passes rule. The Board is kept in order by the Regent General. The position is held by one of the Regents, on a rotating basis. Each city-state has one year with their Regent acting as Regent General. At the end of the calendar year, the next Regent in line takes over. Therefore, during the year that a city-state’s Regent is in control, the city-state looks to promote their needs and issues before the Board in hope of a resolution before the year expires. For this reason, lawmaking is slow and efforts are often misdirected. It is this fact, that doesn’t leave much time to deal with law breakers. Therefore, one of two punishments are used; banishment or death. Banishment is usually into the Badlands or Halgudar, which makes death almost preferable. Those found guilty of practicing Death Magik are sentenced to death, however, just to be absolutely certain. It is believed that the Lindorans have an elite force devoted to just such a cause, but any citizen can carry out this law if they have sufficient proof. There is little crime in Lindora partially due to the punishment, partially due to the preoccupation with outside influences. = Military = Arms of the Lindoran Guard With the constant threat from Dakkor, Lindora is continually on military alert. On the whole, Lindora is a relatively capitalistic and self-sufficient. The military is designed to protect trade between regions. The Board of Regents regulates the military leaders. Three forts guard the western border: * Vemur - It is the northwestern fort and city, maintaining the supplies, while making uniforms, banners and canvas (tenting material). * Acamar - Centralized on the western border, Acamar is a training city. Military tactics and drills are conducted on a daily basis. It is also the recruiting station for brave young men/women to prove themselves. All entrants into the Lindora Army train there. What little weapon forging and smithing the country does is also handled there. The iron and metal is obtained from the northern hills and from Palrim. * Kokab - It is the southwestern fort and city, which provides rations for the military. Food supplies are also stored for emergency situations and are released by the Board of Regents. = Religion = Most Lindorans worship the sister goddesses of Solara , goddess of the sun, and Solana , goddess of the moon. Solara is a temperamental goddess who demands hard work and the constant strive for perfection. This is why Lindorans are so dedicated to their work. If Solara is displeased, her wrath is shown through droughts, which ruin the crops, and disease, which poisons the animals. Solana is a childlike goddess, who urges her followers to appreciate the pleasures of life; music, dance, passion, etc. During the “Joining,” Solara rules the festival by day. She is worshipped by craft shows, where artisans display their work. Solana rules the “Joining” by night, when it is referred to as “Moondance”. It is celebrated with music, dancing and feasting. Indulging passions in excess is considered the highest form of tribute to Solana. = Of Interest = In the fall, Lindora celebrates its “Joining” in commemoration of the coming together of the city-states. The celebration lasts one week and includes harvest parties and craft shows during the daylight hours, and Moondance Festivals and feasting at night. Everyone is expected to abandon their work and join in the festivities with the exception of minimum fortification parties who continue to guard the borders. On the whole, the Lindoran people are middle-lower class. There are very few people of wealth. Even the Regents live on the kindness of their constituents. People trade goods and services, for there is no currency that has been agreed upon. Barter eliminates the need of currency, but where it is necessary coins of every country are in circulation and acceptable as payment. While they are not monetarily wealthy, most have what they need to survive and some have enough to be comfortable. Lindoran people strive to be self-sufficient. There is no magik of any significance in Lindora. The traders believe in more tangible commodities. It is one reason Lindora is so wary and suspicious of the “crazy” priests of Dakkor. Aside from some minor healers, there are no great magik users to speak of. Though Lindora's southern cities are known for being populated by outcasts from other nations, native Lindorans possess their own distinctive accent (OOG: Eastern European or Russian accent). = Established Orders = The Witchmuellers of Lindora are divine mages of Solara who actively seek out practitioners of Death Magiks and deal with the occasional unnatural threat from the Badlands or the migratory Bone-wood.